Peace
by you'vegotthis
Summary: Post-Always. Not just fluff, an actual plot. Season 4.5. FINAL CHAPTER NOW UP.
1. Chapter 1

Her soft, even breaths told him she was asleep. Peace, she seemed peaceful, and that's all he's ever really wanted for her. He stroked her arm, slung over him as her head rested on his shoulder, hair spilling over him in the warm lighting.

He kissed the top of her head and watched as nature unfolded the tempest outside.

He believed.

Now more than ever he believed the universe had conspired, it had always been their destiny to be together. Such a sense of relief, he could hardly catch his breath, could hardly believe his own heart, his own eyes.

He folded her hand in his on his chest and dared to allow himself to think about the plans he'd imagined in their future. Closed his eyes and dreamed.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

She was so tired. Felt the light of day, the reprieve of the storm passing, before she could open her eyes. Her emotions, her heart, she didn't remember the last time she felt before she thought. But today, this day? Today she felt peaceful, warm, surrounded, loved.

She wanted it to last forever

_Castle._

And then more thoughts came; Javi, Kevin, her mom, Gates.

The questions loomed, pulled her from her sweet space. Vacuumed out her heart.

_Oh God._ She swallowed hard, opened her eyes.

"Hi," his voice had that morning rich tenor, thick with love. She could almost forget. Almost.

"Hi."

Clouds threatened as she lifted her eyes.

He cupped her cheek. Smiled bright rays of sunshine at her.

She sat up, pulling away. Drew up her knees, crossed her arms. Said her next words carefully. Evenly.

"I turned in my badge and gun. I quit."

His face dropped, "Kate."

She looked away, stared blankly in front of her out the window, how could it be so bright outside when her world had shifted so drastically?

She felt him move behind her, smoothed her hair over her shoulder on one side to make a space for his head to rest against it, sitting behind her, turned so her forehead touched his while he gathered her up and surrounded her in the space between his legs.

"It doesn't matter . . . it doesn't matter, you're here, we'll get through this. I promise."

"I know," she whispered.

He reached around to put his hand on her scar, she covered his hand with both of hers.

She turned her head to kiss him, long and slow and sweet. It made her smile afterwards.

"Nice to know I don't have to bring you a cup of coffee to see you do that," he said, bringing his arms around her to squeeze her tight.

"I love you." She'd finally said it, firm and sure.

He wanted the world to end in that moment, there wasn't any greater high than this. To know and be loved and to know and love in return.

They sat that way for a long time, soaking it in.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

He brought her coffee and eggs, hustled to prepare. Didn't want to leave her for long. Didn't want to lose the feel of this morning. Didn't want her to leave the bed.

She was leaning against the headboard watching him when he came back. He sat by her hip, leaned on the bed over her legs. She was full of smiles this morning. The wide kind. The kind with teeth. The kind he adored. The kind he was pretty sure said she adored him.

"Alexis will be home at noon."

"You should spend time with her."

He was torn, no good answer.

"Stay Kate," he said simply, "stay so I know you're okay."

"I'm okay. I think it's better if I go, you don't have much time left with her and it's a special day."

His heart clenched at both thoughts.

"I don't want you to be alone."

She searched his eyes. She didn't want to be alone either.

"Come on, let's go get you some clothes, come stay for a while, if you need space you can sleep in the guest room."

She scooped up his hand in the hallway outside of his apartment, bit her lip but didn't let go until they were exiting the elevator at her apartment. She sensed a problem the moment they stepped out. She reached for her gun.

The gun that wasn't there.

Beckett pressed herself up against the wall, watched him do the same.

The door to her apartment was off its hinges.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

After a moment, when they heard nothing, she made her sweep. The apartment was in shambles, papers strewn everywhere, furniture upended, glass and books tossed everywhere.

Glass crunched under his feet as he followed her into the office.

The murder board was gone.

"Kate."

She took in a deep breath before facing him, and repeating his words to her from that morning, "it doesn't matter . . . it doesn't matter." She cupped his face, kissed him tenderly. He pulled her in, squeezed her, to look over her shoulder at Javier Esposito.

oxoxoxoxoxoxo

Javi had heard the call about the break-in over his police scanner, knew her address.

Javier Esposito had blind loyalty for Kate Beckett. She was certain he was devastated over yesterday's events.

"What did they get Beckett?"

"Everything."

"This took more than one person. They hauled out your computer." They exchanged glances.

She moved past them both to enter the bedroom. Stopped when she saw her back-up piece was not going to be found in the destroyed lockbox she normally stored it in. She leaned against the wall, put her head back, looked at the ceiling.

"They have my gun."

oxoxoxoxoxo

Captain Gates herself was on scene. Ryan followed behind.

"Beckett, what happened here?" The lack of the title 'Detective' held a weight in the room.

All eyes were on Beckett. "The man who shot me doesn't want to get caught," she said simply. Victoria Gates was no fool, her eyes narrowed, "whatever details you're not telling me Det- Beckett, they can only hurt you."

"No Sir, they can't hurt me if I don't pursue it."

Without turning to him she felt the radiation of emotion from Castle.

"You may not have a choice, Kate," Gates used her first name, that got her attention; "there's something you should see."

oxxoxoxxoxox

Kate was startled to see her own face staring back from the murder board. Now a crime-scene board. It was alongside others she recognized, and a startling new one for Castle.

"Kate," he squeezed her elbow, his expression needing to tell her something, not in front of Gates.

"William Smithson, found brutally tortured and murdered in his office this morning," Gates continued, "Your name, pictures, and information on your shooting was found at the scene. You want to tell me what the hell is going on?"

While Kate contemplated her answer, Castle spoke up, "He had information on someone, that's why he was killed."

Kate suddenly understood all of it. This was what he'd been talking about yesterday.

"Information on who Mr. Castle?"

"That's the big question. But there's another problem. If he's dead . . ."

"and he was the only one with the information . . ." she picked up his thought lines.

"Kate." He swallowed hard.

Kate rubbed her hands over her face, not meeting anyone's eyes.

"She needs protection." Javier said stoically to a confused Victoria Gates, eyeing Ryan for the first time.

oxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Let me get this straight," Gates was practically coming unglued, the audacity of this team, "This sniper shooting at Roy Montgomery's funeral was not a random act? You people have known for a year that someone had information on this crime and you allowed him to blackmail the perpetrators? What the hell kind of precinct do you think I'm running?"

"It wasn't just a sniper shooting," it was the first words anyone had heard from Ryan, "it was our friend, our colleague who was shot," his voice was escalating, "while at the funeral of another friend, our Captain. From the beginning there were cops involved, who the hell could we trust?"

His voice, his words settled over the room like an anvil.

"You people were over your heads, you've got to see that, you're no better off now in this investigation than you were a year ago, only now, I don't see any choices, you either solve this or Beckett is a target."

Gates looked around the room, "I appreciate loyalty, but I expect my detectives to report everything, by the book."

"With all due respect sir, two of us aren't reporting to you right now," Esposito glared as he spoke.

"And two of you still aren't," she replied harshly, "maybe it's a better use of your time not to be on the job right now. Makes it hard to go by the book. Detective Ryan is sole investigator of record on this case." They understood her meaning, pursue it off the record so she wasn't forced to answer for it.

"And Mr. Castle? We don't provide protection services for cops." She left the room.

They looked at each other.

"So what's our next move?" Castle said.

"Before we discuss that, perhaps one of us needs to leave the room, after all he will be reporting _everything_ to Gates." Eposito eyed Ryan.

"Hey man, I was just trying to help," Ryan started.

"Yeah well, hell of a lot of good you did." Esposito stood cross armed.

"Hey, enough. Javi, if he hadn't done it, I'd be dead. He pulled me off that roof. And Ry, I still need you, you're our go-to guy. Javi, I need to borrow a piece from you."

When they wouldn't look at each other, Kate rolled her eyes and moved to stand between them.

She held out her hands, fingers pinched, "feed the damn birds."

All three men smiled at her and reluctantly came together to confirm their loyalty.

oxoxoxoxoxox

_Where are you dad?_, the text read. In all the events of this morning, he'd forgotten to meet Alexis.

He was torn, there was no way to leave Kate after this morning's news.

"I need to go with Espo to get a weapon," she could read what he was thinking, his concern was all over his face, "I'll be fine, Ryan's getting the crime report on Smithson, we'll meet you at your place when we're done."

"You throw that out there like you are the only factor Kate. They can come for you anywhere."

"One thing at a time, okay? We need to review those files. Just go meet Alexis."

He glanced over at Ryan and Esposito, if they hadn't been in the room, she was certain he would have kissed her.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Castle was walking to his building when he stepped out of the shadows, gun drawn.

"You and I need to have a chat Mr. Castle."

A/N: whew, that was a stroke in the making. I now hold hostage the continuation of this story, you want it? Press the review button.


	2. Chapter 2

Checking her phone again, Alexis Castle was annoyed, it had been 20 minutes since her father said her was 'here' in a text, but she hadn't yet seen him. She wondered if he was downstairs talking to the doorman.

xoxoxoxoxo

Both Beckett and Esposito were balancing large boxes with files in the elevator. An awkward moment prevailed as they both watched the numbers descend.

"So, you and Castle . . ."

She set her face like stone, she was not finishing that sentence for him. Javier Esposito knew exactly how far he could push Kate Beckett.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Alexis opened the door to the detectives, surprised to see them. An awkward moment followed where she did not invite them in.

"Your dad wanted some files," Beckett said neutrally.

"Where is he?"

"You mean you haven't seen him today?" Beckett immediately looked horrified.

She exchanged a look with Esposito as Alexis opened the door wide enough to let them in.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

He sucker punched the man standing in front of him before he could utter a response. Castle doubled over, but raised his eyes enough to watch the man who shot Kate Beckett. Rage filled him. Ragged breaths punctuated the air.

"What does she know?"

"Nothing, she knows nothing, no one does. What the hell is this all about?" His need for answers outweighed his fear.

The sniper laughed, "You really think I'm going to answer that? Tell me what she knows." Castle swallowed hard and launched in.

"She knows that you shot her. She knows that."

"Yeah? Does she know that was a kill shot? She's a tough girl, got a little taste of it the other day on that roof. You get a little taste of it too?"

Castle glared.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. In fact, I'm thinking you are the easiest way to end this."

"You kill her, you kill me, there are others behind us. How many more people need to die for this guy? Whatever he's paying you, I'll pay you double to give me the information on him."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

She couldn't panic in front of Alexis, but she felt it rising. She'd pressed redial on the phone for the third time, felt hope draining from her.

"Not at the precinct," Esposito said holding the phone away.

"Have Ryan trace his cell. Alexis, when was the last time you heard from him?"

xoxoxoxoxoxox

She was canvasing the area outside the building, looking for cameras, asking questions to anyone in the area. Esposito jogged up, "camera across the street catches the front entrance." She ran behind him into the bodega.

"Shit," they both said at the same time when they saw the footage.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

"Okay, the traffic cam down the block caught the plate, I'm running it now." Ryan was moving through the bull pen, directing several other cops with hand signals, "Castle's phone is pinging off a tower at 51st and 8th , but GPS is narrowing it down to a one block radius, full of co-op buildings, no way to pinpoint it further. I'm running what I can now."

"Alright bro, we're on our way." Esposito replied without a second thought about the moniker.

oxoxoxoxxo

"Beckett, we're gonna find him." Espo looked over at her from the driver's seat, tried to inject a little hope. She looked stricken, but didn't answer.

Ryan had a team ready when they arrived, directed them to start searching. Kate raised her face to look at the four skyscrapers surrounding them, felt the crushing weight of desperation. She bit her lip, turning slowly in a circle.

"Found the car," Esposito called.

She and Ryan raced toward him, followed him through the closest parking garage exit leading to a corridor of apartments, a bank of elevators, at least two exits.

Her heart was telling her this was impossible. She leaned her back against the nearest wall, aware of Ryan and Espo already knocking on doors.

Her phone rang. The caller ID read _Captain Gates_.

"Detective, we've got a call for a disturbance at your location, seventh floor, apartment 725."

She acknowledged Gates with a simple, "got it."

"Guys, seventh floor." They crowded each other pushing for the closest exit stairs.

Esposito took lead, followed by Ryan. They moved communicating in signals and body language. It was Ryan who kicked open the door while all three called, "NYPD."

(In keeping with the style of the show, I would pause for an exceptionally long commercial break right here, just sit back and pretend to be frustrated for a minute.)

Castle lay in the fetal position not moving. Kate knelt on the floor next to him instantly, her team moved to clear rooms on either side when she heard the unmistakable click of a gun, felt a barrel pressed in the back of her head.

"I'm pretty sure this time I can do some unrecoverable damage," her shooter said behind her.

Kate Beckett trembled as she raised both hands out to her sides and heard the thud of her gun dropping to the floor.

"You shoot her, we shoot you," came Esposito's voice behind her.

"No, I'll tell you what we are all going to do," the sniper snarled never taking his eyes off Beckett, "you are going to turn around and leave this apartment while Kate and I have a nice chat."

"Ain't gonna happen man." Esposito spat.

Ryan raised the stakes, "it's too late, we've already seen you, we know everything she knows, you kill her, we kill you, this whole thing goes public. I think your employer might not be too happy."

"No one's going to connect those dots. You should have left this alone after you survived our first encounter," he wrapped his arm around Beckett's neck and roughly pulled her up to standing. She glanced down at Castle's still unmoving body. She needed to know.

"Castle?" She felt tears pricking her eyes, heard the desperation in her own voice.

He didn't respond.

Her assailant turned her around to face Ryan and Esposito.

They were both in the Weaver stance, solid, unmoving. Her brothers. She had a moment of clarity even as a haze covered her eyes. If Castle was dead, what difference did any of this make?

"Beckett!" Esposito used his military voice.

"Just go Javi. Just go." Her voice low, "I've got this."

"Listen to the lady. I think she might want to know about her mommy and I'll want to know what she knows, and then when we can finish our business. It will be painless I promise. Oh and gentlemen, you pursue this investigation any further and you'll end up like Kate here, I will hunt down anyone near and dear to you. Got a wife? Got a kid?" Ryan visibly swallowed. Her sniper took a step toward them, pushing Beckett, forcing them backward. A macabre dance.

A shot rang out.

All four locked in the dance stopped, Beckett felt rather than saw him fall behind her, stepped forward as Ryan and Esposito covered their suspect.

A keening came from the room. Low and soft it loomed louder, like the sound of a train. It was a moment before Kate realized it was coming from her. Castle was sitting up, holding her freshly fired gun in his hands.

He lowered the weapon as he met her eyes.

In her peripheral vision, Esposito was shaking his head.

She crumpled to the floor, folding in on herself.

Sympathy and something suspiciously like pity shone from the eyes of all three of the men still alive in the room.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Tyler Masters," Gates said, file in hand, "the fingerprints confirm his identity."

"The question still remains, who was he working for?" Ryan's eyes searched his teammates.

"And what did Smith have on him? How is Smith connected whoever is behind this?" Esposito added.

Gates brainstormed further, "What's his focus on Detective Beckett when you are all investigating this?"

Castle was uncharacteristically quiet. Kate was sitting next to him on the desk as they discussed the murder board, their thighs touching.

"He wouldn't take a bribe," Castle finally spoke, "I offered him more money than his employer would pay him."

They were silent for a moment, exchanging glances.

"A guy like that? Hired killer?" Esposito interjected, "That doesn't make sense, he should have jumped on more money. It's obvious you're good for it."

"If he was loyal to his employer, does that mean they have some kind of history?"

They all pondered that question a moment.

"We'll run that tomorrow, right now people go home, good work, come back fresh and ready to hit this tomorrow."

Kate's eyes met Gates directly. Roy said those words once. _Hit this_.

"I mean it, everybody go home." She was pointedly still holding Beckett's gaze.

All four caught the same elevator down to the ground floor, although none saw Kate's fingers brush Castle's for the ride.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Dad!" Alexis threw herself into her father's arms. He'd spoken with her earlier, told her he was okay. Kate felt a pang of guilt, she wasn't the only one dependent on Castle.

An awkward Kate hovered in the background. Alexis finally saw her over his shoulder, released her dad.

"I'm going to take a shower," Kate said, "I had a break-in at my house so your dad offered your guest room."

He shot her a grateful look and watched her climb the stairs as he snagged Alexis in another hug.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

He was lying awake in his bed when the door opened. Kate stood in the moonlight, wearing only a long white t-shirt. He wasn't sure he was actually seeing her or her apparition in some twilight sleep.

He was only really certain when she pulled back the covers and slipped in beside him smelling of sweet conditioner and some heady mix of Kate, pulling him close as they lay on their sides facing each other.

"You killed a man today," she whispered, running her finger over the side of his face.

"No Kate, I kept a man from taking you away from me again." He pressed his forehead against hers.

In the silence, she kissed him softly, languidly. Pushed him back so she lay on top of him, let him grieve his actions on her neck; made him forget as she stroked his chest.

They didn't need to speak, there was no harried, frenzied action like there had been the night before. This time it was the slow, sweet dance of two people healing their pain.

A/N: Thank you dear readers and reviewers, I really appreciate all your sweet words of praise. I promise this won't be a long fic, maybe one more chapter, definitely done by next Monday. Then I'm off on a two week trip to Egypt during which time I will be doing no posting. I love being an international woman of mystery, I just need to meet my Richard Castle . . .*sigh*. Review me, please?


	3. Chapter 3

Kate was dressed and sitting at the table drinking coffee and staring out the window by the time he emerged from his bedroom. He stopped a moment to stare at her. He was never going to get used to this. To her.

"Hey, I'm supposed to bring you coffee," he teased.

"Yeah, well, what was I supposed to do? Wait four years?" She grinned.

"Hey," he scoffed, stealing a glance up the stairs.

He stood over her and leaned in to kiss her soundly.

"Hey," she whispered, searching his eyes.

"Hey," he said back.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Ryan entered the room carrying a thick file. "Tyler Masters' service record. This guy was ripe for mercenary service."

Esposito looked up from his place at the large table they were all sharing, "Hey if that's true, maybe this guy we're after is a personal friend? Maybe a relative? Why else would he be loyal?"

"Guys, look at this." Kate held out a page with a list of names, circled was Pulgotti and Johanna Beckett. "This was in with the things Roy had."

"Did your mom know Pulgotti in some other context?" Castle asked.

She shook her head.

"You know, we haven't really answered the question, 'why you?' I mean, why not target me? Or any of us really, we all know as much about this case as you do. We'd keep looking even if you weren't, they've got to know that, so why all this focus on you specifically?"

She searched his face, emotions flickering. Suddenly she set her focus.

"Because this is personal, I know something that makes this personal. Something about my mom. . . "

"or someone who knew your mom," he finished for her.

Now she was enveloped in thought, the answer was just below the surface, eluding her.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"You spent last summer here." It was a statement not a question. She looked at him over the rooftop of the car, "Yeah."

They sat at the small table, side by side, looking through old photo albums, office Christmas parties with her mother and her mother's friends, sometimes slipping them from their plastic sleeves to read the identifications scrawled across the back, making a list of people her mother had known.

They both heard the door creek open, held their breaths a moment until they heard him speak.

"Katie?"

Kate's father had a cup of coffee in his hand as he sat across from them. She pushed a photograph of Tyler Masters across the table at him. "Do you know him dad?"

"He doesn't look familiar. Who is he?"

"He's involved in mom's case somehow," she replied, aware of Castle's eyes on her. She was limiting her explanation, he wondered how many times she did this with him.

"His name is Tyler Masters, does that mean anything to you?"

"Tyler Masters," she watched her father turn the words over in his mind, "can't say that it's familiar."

"Do you know anything about mom's former colleagues or friends, do you keep up with them? Do you know what they do now?"

"Not really, only the ones that I knew back when Johanna and I worked together, but you know all the colleagues she had at the Justice Initiative I never knew very well."

She looked down at the photo of her mom smiling, dressed to the nines and holding a glass of champagne. Disappointment loomed, she didn't know how else to move forward.

"I did see that one of her old colleagues, Boren I think his name was, ran for the House of Representatives a few years ago. I think he still represents New York in Washington."

Now she was turning the information over in her mind. It was a direction.

"How did Johanna and Boren know each other?" Castle interjected in Kate's quietness.

"I think Boren helped her with some federal connections? I don't know, we only ever met a few times, she described him as some kind of miracle worker with information. I remember thinking that I wasn't so happy that my wife was so complimentary of a guy she worked with, you know?" He laughed at himself a little.

Rick smiled at him.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Jim Beckett saw. Kate wouldn't have done it if she thought her father would.

Katie had slipped the tips of her fingers against Rick's hand as they walked to the car.

A slow smile spread across Jim's face as he took another sip of coffee.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"You can't just walk into the office of a US Representative Beckett." Ryan was saying.

"Tyler Masters is his _nephew_, Ryan, he can't ignore that connection," Beckett was passionately focused.

"And we don't have any evidence he's done anything illegal," Esposito countered.

"It's him, I feel it," she held her hand to her chest.

All of them were silent a moment.

"Detective Beckett, I think you may need these," Gates stood in the doorway, Beckett's gun and badge in hand.

Kate glanced at Castle before reaching out to take what was offered. A proud smile spread across his face as he nodded.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Three detectives and a writer barged past security and into the room.

"Congressman Boren, could we have a word?"

He was eerily calm, standing without acknowledging them, he held out his hand to the others in the room, shaking them as if the interruption of four people emanating intensity had not occurred.

"Kate Beckett," he acknowledged after closing the door, "what can I do for you?" He wasn't even hiding the fact he knew who she was.

The three men listening to the self-possessed Congressman set their faces. He was baiting them.

Beckett, the interrogator, took the direct route.

"Congressman, I want to know why you killed Johanna Beckett and her three colleagues."

He contemplated her a moment before responding.

"I remember Johanna, beautiful woman, smart. Helped her out quite a bit over the years. You look like her you know? Bet you're just as smart, aren't you?" He smiled at her, the smile of a polished politician. Calm.

"Such a loss," he finished.

Castle watched mesmerized, willed Kate to keep control of her emotions.

"What did you do, you son of a bitch?" she growled low, intimidation radiating off her in waves, her partners had witnessed this before. Beckett unleashed.

The Congressman leaned forward in his chair, meeting her glare with one of his own. "You have evidence of a problem Detective?"

When she didn't respond he continued, "You want to make an accusation? You better have the goods to back it. Otherwise, _little girl_, you are in over your head."

She jutted her chin at him and growled, "I don't know, I think I've done pretty well swimming so far. I'm here aren't I?"

Abruptly, he stood up, "I'm not sure why you're here, but I know when I've had enough." He headed for the door.

"I don't think you understand Congressman. It's no longer about you having enough. I've had enough. I've spent far too long chasing this thing. You wanted a war, you got one."

"Yes, Detective, it appears you have spent too long chasing this thing. Perhaps you should know when to quit. Or maybe someone should stop you?"

"It's been tried before and I'm still here."

His demeanor slipped at that one. "Pity."

"Just so you know Congressman, if anything happens to Beckett or anyone else involved in this case in the future, this conversation, along with all the files we now have will be released publicly." Castle was stoic, "Call it a truce . . . for the moment."

The Congressman opened the door to his office and stood unmoving in the doorway.

Kate glared as she stalked out.

"We'll be in touch," Esposito said, flicking a speck of lint off the Congressman's suit.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"I know it's not enough," he said softly, handing her a coffee and sitting in his chair as she sat filling out paperwork.

"Yeah, but we have a name, we know who he is." She let out a long breath, "we just need proof."

"It will come Kate, we'll find what we need, it's a matter of time." She looked him in the eyes, leaned back in her chair.

"It doesn't matter Castle. It doesn't matter," she glanced around the bullpen, seeing Ryan taking information from a computer screen while Esposito pointed out something beside him. She took in Gates behind the glass speaking on the phone. Ran her fingers along her waist feeling her gun and badge on her belt. Looked back at him. A slow smile crossed her face. Kate Beckett was at peace, but for none of the reasons she ever thought she would be.

"Let's go home Castle."

Akhir. Fin. The End.

A/N: I am loathe to end this story arch, I bow to Marlowe to do that at the end of the series. You want another actual case story set in season 5? Go read _Signature Line_, it will give you a taste of what I'm working on as part of a Season 4.5 series for this summer. I'll start putting these out in June. I really, really appreciate your reviews, it takes a lot more time to write an actual plot line than the fluffy fic, so I like knowing that you are actually reading these (and I'm open to critique)!


End file.
